Night 219
by Manu259
Summary: "Mana is the one responsible, that's why Mana must die!". The Earl yelled lunging towards Allen. "Damn it, if I can't activate Cronw Clown, I won't be able to fight". Allen thoguht before trying to dodge but...


**Night 219**

**Hi everybody, this is a one-shot I made for a challenge in a forum, the fic was made in Spanish first since that forum is in Spanish, in case anyone is interested the forum is called 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas' translation would be 'Reemerging from the ashes', the forum was started by kona kana lee and I myself posted a challenge there (in the case anyone is interested in the challenge tell me in a review or send me a PM), well you probably have a pretty good guess what the one-shot is about from the title, I really don't have any imagination for names.**

**Anyway I bored you long enough as I said this fic is a translation from the fic I made for the forum 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas' and D-Gray Man does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Mana, Mana, that's right you are Mana". The Earl kept saying his name while he watched Allen, who kept trying to activate his Innocence. "Mana is the one who caused all this, that's why Mana must die!" After yelling this, the Earl threw another punch towards Allen who was unable to dodge and ended up being thrown to a wall.

_'Damn it! If I can't activate Crown Clown I can't fight back!'_ Allen thought before moving to dodge a second punch but the Earl ended up kicking him instead. "Damn it!" Allen said trying to move but a sharp pain on his left arm stopped him.

"Die Mana!" The Earl roared, trying to crush Allen. Allen tried to move, but as the Earl was about to connect, Johnny managed to tackle Allen, knocking him out of the way to grab him and make a run for it.

"Why is the Earl here?" Johnny wondered, while he kept running, but the Earl was following him from behind.

"Johnny, let me go. Please go ahead without me." Allen said, still feeling pain in his Innocence arm.

"Of course I won't do that, Allen." Johnny answered before taking a turn in an alley. "There is no way I'm going to let you die here. You need to get better, beat the Fourteenth and come back to the Order with everyone else."

"THAT'S NOT SO EASY!" Allen suddenly yelled.

"I know," Johnny answered, not looking affected by the sudden yell. "But I also know you will manage somehow." That answer surprised Allen, but before he could say anything Johnny continued. "I mean after all the things you survived you're not going to let a Noah take your body, right?"

Allen stood dumb folded for a second before smiling at Johnny as he let's go of him. "Yeah you're right". Allen said as he turned to face the Earl, who was destroying everything while he was approaching them. "There is no way I'm going to let a Noah take over my body…" At the middle of the sentence he grabbed his left arm. "…or that I'll die here. CROWN CLOWN ACTIVATE!" Immediately after saying that, he pulled from his left arm, forming his board sword which he moved to block one of the Earl's punches.

"MANA!" The Earl yelled, trying again to hit him, but this time Allen dodged the punch. He then jumped to try to slash the Earl, but when his sword made contact it simply bounced away.

"What the-" Allen wasn't able to finish his sentence, because the Earl managed to he him with another punch. Allen barely blocked that attack with his sword, but was still moved back.

"MANA!" The Earl kept yelling while trying to crush Allen, who was barely dodging the blows.

_'Damn it, I can't attack!_' Allen thought before blocking a hit with the cape of his Innocence. _'There has to be a way to attack.'_ Allen kept trying to find a way to attack the Earl, but he never stopped fighting. The rare chances that he could attack it were always deflected.

They kept fighting like this for a while and eventually their fight moved to the city's Main Square. Allen's disgrace was full of people.

_'Damn it!'_ Allen thought before dodging another attack, trying to gain time while everybody ran.

"DIE MANA!" The Earl again threw another punch, but after Allen dodged it, he saw it was going to hit a little girl, who was petrified in place. Quickly realizing what was going to happen, Allen used Clown Belt to propel himself towards the girl and cover her completely with his cape. They both break through a building's wall because of the impact.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked the girl while trying to recover. She only nodded while looking at him. "That's good. Please get out of this place and go to your parents, okay?"

Again the Earl only nodded, so Allen made his cape let the girl go and watched her run away. As soon as she was out of sight, Allen fell to his knees coughing blood_. "It was worth it."_ Allen thought before cleaning the blood with his sleeve, preparing to keep fighting.

"MANA!" The Earl yelled once again while lunging towards Allen.

"Stop repeating his name!" Allen used his sword to deflect a punch from the Earl and then he yelled, "DEATH ORBS!" Allen forced the Earl back with a series of explosions and then he immediately lunged against him afterwards. "CROSS GRAVE!" Allen cried out, as this attack forced the Earl to go through a building. After that, Allen was panting heavily and he had to use his sword for support.

"Allen!" Johnny called while running in his direction. "Are you okay?" The question was answered on its own when Allen felt to one knee. "We need to get out of here." Johnny said while helping Allen to walk, but as soon as they tried to get away the Earl appeared in front of them.

"Where are you going Neah? Don't worry. As soon as I kill Mana everything will be fine." That only made Allen and Johnny more confused, but as soon as the Earl started to move to attack, a heart-shaped door appeared in the middle and Road jumped from it, clinging onto the Earl.

"Earl!" She said smiling, while she hugged him and the Earl stopped his attacks.

"Road." The Earl said before his face went back to normal. "Where have you been Road? You had the whole family worried." Now he was talking like his usual self.

"Sorry Earl. I needed to fix some things". Road apologized.

"Well, well, I guess everything is okay then. Let's go back so Sheryl can stop crying."

"Ha~i". Road said, while she opened another door, but before passing through, she said, "We'll see each other later, Allen. I wish you'll come to our side soon." And with that the door disappeared with the Earl and Road.

Allen and Johnny stood there for a few moments when Allen started to cough blood.

"Allen!" Johnny cried as he started to carry him. He came back for their stuff, where he saw a note from Kanda.

'I'm tired of being Moyashi's babysitter. I'll go back to the Order and you won't find anyone else from there until you get back.'

Johnny smiled, realizing the _'you won't find anyone else from there'_, in other words he will keep them away.

"All right, let's go Allen". Johnny started to help Allen to walk, but after a few minutes a level 3 appeared out of nowhere.

"It's the Fourteenth! I found the Fourteenth!" As soon as it said that, several akumas between levels 1 and 2 appeared, and then they all shoot towards them.

_'This is bad.'_ Johnny thought trying to find a way to escape, but he got distracted when he heard Allen murmuring something and before he realized, an Ark gate appeared below them and they both fell through it.

Once they were inside the Ark, they both fell to the ground.

"That hurt." Johnny said, but he quickly got to his feet and started to treat Allen's wounds. "Man, the Earl was really trying to kill you". Johnny said after finishing bandaging Allen's wounds.

"Well that isn't so weird." Allen answered with a chuckle to try and calm the mood before moving to a sitting position. "I really didn't want to use this again." Allen thought out loud.

"You mean the Ark, why?" Johnny asked.

"Because I feel it's the same as asking the Fourteenth for help." Allen answered.

"That's ridiculous!" Johnny replied while laughing, making Allen look at him strangely. "I mean it's true that you can use the Ark because you have the 'permission', but in the end it's _you_ who is using it, not the Fourteenth."

Allen simply smiled a bit. "By the way Johnny, how is everyone in the Order, I mean before you left?"

Johnny thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, most people who don't know you think you are dangerous, but the one who do were a bit depressed, especially the exorcists, and Leverrier doesn't seem to care. He said that if they found you they should execute you on sight." Allen was already expecting an answer like that from Leverrier, even though he didn't know him very well, it was clear he didn't care about the sacrifices they would have to make to beat the Earl. Due to the Fourteenth, he was considered a menace to that purpose.

"And Lenalee?" Allen asked after a few seconds of silence. After the way he left he couldn't avoid asking.

"She was depressed for some time, but after hearing that Kanda and I were going to look for you she came back to her old self." Johnny answered with a smile.

After hearing everything, Allen stood up and opened a door to another city. "Let's go. We need to find a place to eat and where I can think about a strategy to defeat the Fourteenth." Allen said as he started to pass through the door. Johnny nodded and followed him.

* * *

**And here it is.**

**So, what do you think?**

**One last thing before I leave in a way this could almost be a prequel to my fic "What Happens Next", almost ridiculous that I write at this point wouldn't you agree?**

**Anyway the more people that review the more I want to write.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
